bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard Hofstadter/Gallery - Sheldon
Leonard and Sheldon Tbbt422.jpg|Leonard observing Sheldon's 3 person chess. File:SheldonLeonard.png|Leonard and Sheldon. Codpiece Topology 1.jpg|Returning from the renaissance fair. The stag convergence leonard and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard at Howard's bachelor party. S5EP03 - Sheldon argues with Leonard.jpg|She (Amy) is not for you! Not for you! 381018.jpg|Playing giant Jenga. Depantsed.jpg|De"pants"ed! Hall9.jpg|At the comic book store. Past14.jpg|First look at the apartment. S5EP15 - The guys' apartment.jpg|Leonard pulling out his "glow stick". Past15.jpg|Past roommate message. Past11.png|Signing the roommate agreement. De6.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Asd15.png|Well done, my friend. Gilb9.jpg|Waking up Leonard. Probe8.jpg|Playing an invisible game of Risk: LOTR's edition. TBBT-s08e13-08.jpg|Sheldon listening to loud noises to increase his anxiety level. Gilb8.jpg|Working on Leonard's idea. Zaz1.jpg|Talking about ALL his cats. Ab3.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Urn6.png|Two noses under bandages. Prom4.jpg|Alfred adjusting Bruce Wayne's tie. Coll3.jpg|Driving Sheldon to work. Pole11.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Step44.jpg|Open up this jar of asparagus. Step40.jpg|Because this is not STAR TREK!! Loan7.jpg|Minstrels will write songs about you. Ark12.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Ste6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Wat8.jpg|We're losing Stephanie, Leonard. Wat6.jpg|Dr. Stephanie does nice work. Wat4.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Gilb10.jpg|You wrote a paper on my idea? Curt8.jpg|Leonard is in the shower. Ste1.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Step9.jpg|It's right here in the roommate agreement. BGF6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Bh6.jpg|Leonard suggests revenge of a non-lethal type. Term4.jpg|Sheldon tagging his clothes. Fest2.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. A66.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Moth1.png|Leonard mad at Sheldon. Ice6.png|The guys waiting while the girls shop. Si7.jpg|Sheldon is unhappy that Leonard lied to him. Asd2.png|This could be real big. Asd5.png|The guys sending their research out to the internet. Asd4.png|Leonard gets a sticker. SWI9.png|We did have an adventure. SWI6.png|Thank you for letting us off with a warning. SWI31.png|Sheldon has a car game called "I don't spy" about sub-atomic particles. SWI30.png|Sheldon unhappy that Leonard got the right answer. SWI23.png|Excited at seeing the Skywalker Ranch front gate. SWI22.png|talking to the guard at the Skywalker Ranch gate. SWI19.png|We're just big fans and wondered if we could get in. Raid9.jpg|Sheldon looking for flaws in Amy's favorite comic strips. S5EP03 - Sheldon holding a miniature train.jpg|Sheldon after his night with trains. Leonard wonders where his gift is.jpg|Leonard hopes for a gift, as Sheldon examines his gift. S5EP15 - Sheldon calls for the safety drill.jpg|Disaster drill! Dev7.jpg|Sheldon is worried about Leonard's operation. Dev3.jpg|Sheldon working on the odd that Leonard will die during his operation S6EP05 - Leonard yells at Sheldon.jpg|Leonard laughing at Sheldon after he was insulted by Prof. Hawking. The Countdown Reflection Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Groomsmen just prior to the wedding. S5Ep01 - Leonard.jpg|Leonard at the Caltech cafeteria. Urn1.png|Sheldon is worried about Leonard's operation. S5EP - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and his disaster kit. Tbbt420.jpg|Leonard watching Sheldon playing Wii Sports. Closet3.jpg|Bringing dinner home. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Leonard.png|Sheldon and Leonard. Jp6.jpg|Sheldon pacing (jogging) as the Flash. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Leonard's bedroom.jpg|Sheldon bothering Leonard. Past4.jpg|The apartment flag. De5.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. FI01.png|I want what's best for Penny. Bye20.jpg|Rare Sheldon hug. Bye16.jpg|Comforting Sheldon about Professor Proton's death. TF15.jpg|Leonard seeking advice from Sheldon on Penny. TF13.jpg|Discussing with Sheldon his first date with Penny. TF12.jpg|Discussing with Sheldon his first date with Penny. TF5.jpg|Discussing with Sheldon his first date with Penny. Unaired12.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon in the unaired pilot. Unaired25.jpg|Donating genius sperm. Unaired24.jpg|Sheldon telling Leonard what he thinks about his calculations. Din10.jpg|Sheldon claiming a new spot. Din8.jpg|Sheldon in his war against a dining room table. OR7.jpg|STAY, Sheldon! Job10.jpg|Leonard doubts his relationship with Penny will last. Nov2.jpg|Is it mathematically possible to tip a cow? Nov14.jpg|Sheldon making Leonard walk a mile in his shoes. Nov15.jpg|Leonard is worried that Sheldon might freak out over an unreturned DVD. Nov17.jpg|Leonard doesn't want Sheldon to freak out. Bfp1.jpg|Drunk Sheldon spilling Penny's secret. S5Ep20 - sheldon working on Quatum Physics.jpg|Both working in their apartment. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard gives Sheldon relationship advice when the latter gets in a fight with Amy. File:The_Cooper-Hofstadter_Polarization.jpg|Sheldon unsuccessfully tries to zap Leonard's brain. Bozeman Reaction.jpg|Leonard with Officer and Sheldon in robbed apartment. Sheldon talking to leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon - pilot episode. Soft49.png|The itzy bitzy spider... BuildingKurt.jpg|In the pilot. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock.jpg|Leonard looks over at Penny's as Sheldon unpacks his life-size Spock cutout. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock 2.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon look over at Penny's apartment. Past4.jpg|Roommate agreement glamorization. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 2.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. The werewolf transformation Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Mate2.jpg|Sheldon finds that Leonard returned after he moved out. The friendship contraction leonard is rudely awoken.jpg|Sheldon wakes up Leonard. Lert7.jpg|Discussing roommate agreement. 875e7973afa51424d57.jpg|Sheldon interrupts Leonard setting up a laser experiment in his laboratory. S6EP02 - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard and their Star Trek transporters. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Sheldon.jpg|Playing 3-D chess and bitching about their old ladies. S5EP15 - The guys with safety helmets.jpg|Midnight disaster drill! CC6.jpg|Can't I stay a little longer? S6EP06 - Leonard talking to Sheldon.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon taking turns discussing their problems. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard in their apartment. CAR.jpg|Going to get Penny's television. Vlcsnap-2012-03-03-22h30m43s103.png|Sheldon and Leonard at the movies. Twv- Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. MM4.jpg|Hofstadter honeymoon. MM1.jpg|Mrs and Mrs Hofstadter. MM10.jpg|Leonard back from Vegas. Finally3.jpg|Lenny love. Finally2.jpg|Penny being carried by Leonard over the threshold. Finally1.jpg|heading down the aisle. Shenny!!.png|Shenny kiss - a dream. KL4.png|Penny is very affected by Leonard's words. KL3.png|Mrs. Hofstadter. KL2.png|Are you okay? KL1.png|Promo screenshot. Fin9.png|Carrying his bride over the threshold. Fin4.png|Beginning their honeymoon. Fin17.png|Penny is ready to do it. Fin16.png|Did you prepare vows? Fin15.png|Penny is very touched by Leonard's vows to her. Fin11.png|Listening to Leonard's vows. Pic11.jpg|Sheldon has a wedding present for them. Pic10.jpg|I don't think I deserve you. Pic8.jpg|This is yours. Pic4.jpg|Discussing the Mandy incident. Pic3.jpg|How can I fix this? Pic2.jpg|Sheldon wants to equalize their relationship. Pic1.jpg|Sheldon has a throat tickle. Batch12.jpg|They've come to kidnap Leonard. Batch11.jpg|howard working on the flat tire. Batch10.jpg|Sheldon using his weight. Batch9.jpg|Comparing their weekends. Batch8.jpg|We can fix this. Batch7.jpg|All work together. Po40.png|Enter when you hear the music. Po39.png|Pre-wedding kiss. Po37.png|Penny loves Leonard. Po36.png|We're doing it! Po35.png|Penny loves Leonard. Po34.png|Talking with their minister. Po33.png|Final instructions. Po19.png|Leonard. Po18.png|There's a breakfast buffet at the strip club next door. Po12.png|Talking to Sheldon and Amy. Po11.png|What? Po4.png|Amy broke up with Sheldon. She did? Po3.png|This one had music and flowers. Po2.png|Everything is going to be fine. Po1.png|Looking over the wedding packages. Wd47.png|Penny - happy. Wd46.png|Impressed by what Leonard said. Wd45.png|Leonard reciting his vows to his bride. Wd44.png|Have you prepared any vows. Wd41.png|Penny happy after delivering her Toy Story vows. Wd36.png|We're so glad you could see it. Wd35.png|That was done nicely. Wd34.png|Starting their honeymoon. Wd33.png|Still thinking about Mandy. Wd32.png|Can't get over that girl. Wd31.png|Penny attacking her husband. Wd30.png|So now it's my fault? Wd29.png|We should get naked and make a baby. Wd18.png|Continuing their honeymoon fight up the stairs. Wd17.png|heading to separate apartments. Wd16.png|And you're heavy too lift. Wd14.png|I'm upset. Wd6.png|Sheldon telling Leonard why men are better. Wd5.png|I screwed up this time. Wd4.png|Sheldon and Leonard on his wedding night. Po40.png|Your cue is when the music starts. Po39.png|Pre-wedding kiss. Po37.png|I love you, Leonard. Dr12.png|Hot and steamy kiss. Dr11.png|Leonard waking from his nightmare. Dr10.png|Penny kissing Sheldon. Dr9.png|What is happening? Dr8.png|Sheldon saving Leonard's marriage. Dr6.png|We have to work this out. Dr4.png|How can I fix this? Dr2.png|Penny joins them. Dr1.png|Leonard can't sleep thinking of his martial problem. 2003.MT.jpg|Sheldon goes back to a less emotional time - 2003. Thermal Expansion2.jpg|Setting fire to a tortilla chip. Percussive Shock2.jpg|Leonard hitting a stuck lug nut. Corr21.png|We had a flat tire. 0304.jpg|Sheldon 2003 is using a "new" flip phone. 0301.jpg|Discussing Leonard leaving. Past4.png|Sheldon notices Leonard's bins are going into Penny's apartment. Past2.png|Come on, buddy. Past15.png|Watching Howard and Raj play. Past12.png|Back from the container store. App12.png|Not so hard after another Sheldon comment. App13.1.png|This is harder than I thought. Tj20.png|Watching "Footprints on the Moon". Tj19.png|Watching "Footprints on the Moon". Tj17.png|Howard and Raj playing at the comic book store. Tj7.png|The apartment changed back to 2003. Tj1.png|Leonard is worried about Sheldon. Pim8.jpg|Fencing is a serious sport. Pim7.jpg|Advance. Pim6.jpg|Advancing. Pim5.jpg|This is not Star Wars. Pim3.jpg|I challenge you to a duel...after you teach me. Pim11.jpg|Piling on the mileage. Pim10.jpg|We could do a sport. H3.jpg Fenc18.png|Amy should be happy. Fenc12.png|You say I'm not coordinated enough for sports. Fenc11.png|I want to learn how to slap people. Fenc9.png|Advancing like the Rockettes. Fenc5.png|Ready for lunch? Fenc55.png|Practicing. Fenc54.png|Acting crazy behind his back. Fenc51.png|Fun fencing. Fenc49.png|Demanding satisfaction from Leonard. Fenc48.png|Not a good idea to date Amy. Fenc47.png|I challenge you. Fenc38.png|Cooling off at the sports bar. HE13.jpg|Approaching Howard's shady helium vendor. HE12.jpg|We have the money. HE11.jpg|Showing them the helium. HE10.jpg|You have a very symmetrical face. HE9.jpg|Asking Kripke for some surplus helium. HE8.jpg|Howard knows a helium supplier. HE6.jpg|Debating phonics. HE5.jpg|The guys wondering if the helium is Federal property. HS39.png|Sheldon getting off topic. HS37.png|The bodies were found in a nondescript white van. HS31.png|Leonard. HS24.png|Sheldon has some bad news. HS23.png|Working with their new tank of helium. HS9.png|Returning the helium fast. HS8.png|Here's the money. HS7.png|Hanging out with their supplier. HS5.png|What does this tag say? ER1.jpg|Working on his whiteboards with Sheldon. BD8.jpg|Trying a higher authority. Kl87.png|Physics work. Kl86.png|Are you humming? Fe5.png|That Asian man wasn't your Meemaw? Fe4.png|Waiting at the airport for Meemaw. BA77.png|You're my brother. Kt14.png|Yes, Sheldon can write the contract. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -5.jpg|As Sheldon reaches for a butterfly, Leonard gives him a shock. . rv101.png|I don't like this at all. rv97.png|She's still not answering. Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Pictures Category:Images Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Trivial Category:Reference Pictures Category:Articles With Photos Category:Photos Category:Photo Gallery